Daddy's Babygirl
by cantlivewithoutme
Summary: “Many say being a parent is tough… try being a parent at sixteen… trust me it’s hard raising a kid when you are still a kid yourself; but as any good parent knows, you wouldn't trade it for anything…”
1. Daddy's Love

**Don't Own Anything... Except A Few Original Characters**

**"_He would grab the stars for her if he could; make it so that nothing in this world would ever hurt her, his little girl. The moment she opened her eyes and looked into his; he knew she had him wrapped around her little finger. When he held her and her cries stop and she placed her tiny hand on his cheek the world stop, it was just him and her… his perfect everything, nothing on this earth could even attempt to measure his love for this tiny person in his arms… His baby girl…his world." L.L.G._**

_Short Summary_

Sam seems more mature than most guys his age...; The reason is Sam is something more than most guys his age... He is a **Father**. Sam had to grow up fast for his baby girl. Can Sam be the father she needs at the young age of sixteen or will she be taken from him? SamxOC... Later Sam and Casey... Includes a few Original Characters, a dash of OOCness, a little drama/hurt /romance, a bit of lessons to learn and a heap of cuteness... Based on a True Story.


	2. Breaking Up is Hard to do Right?

**I Don't Anything... But I would like to... So Owners of LWD You still got my number right... I got the money ;)**

**AN: Sorry it took me so long, working as a Nanny Is Hard... Well enough of my complaining please Enjoy **

**Ps I Have some photos on my profile that go along with the story..**

**Sunday Oct 9****th**

"Hey Em, whose that with Derek over there?" Casey asked her friend as they passed her stepbrother and a friend playing basketball.

"Oh, that's Sam…" Emily stated smiling.

"Sam is it…he's cute…"Casey said pausing to glance at the boy.

"Yeah but he is taken". Emily said, with obvious disappointment.

"Really?" Casey asked with a hint of disappointment.

"Yep two years, seven months, one week, four days…" her curly head friend trailed off .

"Wow!" Casey said eyes wide.

"I know." She said .

"Well, that's nice to be committed to someone." Casey replied nodding.

"Yeah, I guess, but it doesn't stop us from looking." Emily said with a sly grin.

"Em…" Casey tried to chastise, but a grin spread across her features when the object of their ogling, took his shirt off.

"See Case, eye candy is eye candy." she stated as they walked away giggling.

"SAM…" Derek yelled trying to conceal a laugh.

"What..?" Sam asked fearing that his friend had caught him.

"Did you ju..st…just take your shirt off to impress Em and Casey?" Derek asked before he fell to the ground laughing clutching his sides.

Ignoring his friend laughter "Casey is it?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah my stepsister; where have you been man?" Derek asked finally composing himself and leaping off the ground.

"Oh I forgot you haven't noticed anyone since you and Kandi… wait you noticed someone you and Kandi broke up?" Derek asked with wide eyes, he thought they would last forever.

"Yeah, I didn't tell you…?" Sam asked grabbing the ball and shooting.

"Ah no, I think I would have remembered something like that, and for that matter you still hangout with her like when you where dating and…" Derek said looking at his friend like he had grown breast.

"Dude, unlike "man whore Venturi"; Kandi and I where best friends before we starting going out, after a while we both felt that the relationship was going nowhere so we broke up, and still remain best friends. Sam said cutting off his ranting friend.

"Wow, that's cool I guess; isn't it weird… I mean you did… you know…um…have SEX." Derek yelled to his friend from across the court.

"Damn Derek, tell the world, and hell yes it is weird, but our friendship outweighs the weirdness." Sam said shivering and grabbing his shirt to put back on, since the girls were long gone, which earned a laugh from his friend.

"Shut up D, I'm just getting back in the game." Sam said waiting for his friend to pass the basketball.

"So Sammy… how did you guys know it was time to break up?; I mean almost three years you don't just say… Hey I don't like you like lets like break up." Derek asked.

"Um, D you are like totally like hanging around brainless girls like entirely too much." Said laughing and flipping his non existence hair.

"Shut the hell up and tell me." " Okay it started about a month after she moved.

_**Flashback Late July- Early Aug**_

New James Residence:

_Ring, ring a phone echoed in the house._

"_Kandis pick up the phone, its probably the contractor". Kathy James called out to her daughter._

"_Alright mum."The girl answered darting towards the phone that was in the box covered living room._

"_Shello, Kandi on the line what's your flavor…" she spoke into the reseiver_

"_Um, Chocolate…" the voice on the line said little unsure. _

"_I knew it ; down with the swirl I see." She replied earning a laugh from the voice on the other end._

"_Kandis…" Her mom called out from the kitchen with worry. _

"_No worries mom, it's Sam." Kandis said lauging at the look on her mum's face._

"_Oh, it better be, answering the phone like that, girl I don't know what to do with you." Her mom said swatting at her daughter laughing._

"_Keep me of course" she said laughing. _

_I guess I will and tell Sammy I said hi and I love him. Her mother said smiling and walking back in to the kitchen._

"_Ya heard that Sammy?" she asked ._

"_Yeah, tell her I love her to." He said still laughing._

" _Anyway about tonight..." Kandis started._

"_Oh that's why I called; I won't be able to make it, Hockey practice." Sam said cutting her off._

"_Oh Sammy that's great…" She repilied not caring about being interrupted._

"_Huh." Was the respose of the confused boy on the other end of the line._

_Kandis couldn't help but laugh at Sam's confusion. "I mean I was about call and ask you if we could reschedule, I have basketball practice" she said ._

"_Well cool, don't practice too hard." Sam said happy that he understood everything now._

"_Back at ya, loves ya Sammy."She cooed into the phone._

"_Okay, bye Kandi, loves ya to. Sam said hanging up the phone._

_**Three weeks later**_

"_Wow finally a date." Kandis said walking towards her house._

"_I know it's been forever, Kandi." Sam said twirling Kandis to face him._

"_But fun, especially when Derek's Dad came and dragged him off." Kandis said smiling._

"_I know trying to get out of meeting his new step family."Sam replied laughing and shaking his head at his buddy's dramatics._

"_That crazy boy; well Sam as much as I would love for you to stay, it is a school night and you have a ways to go" Kandis hummed leaning towards him._

"_I know" Sam said pouting leaning in for a kiss. They kiss for only a second and pull away, looking into each others eyes, both knowing something wasn't right. _

"_Well goodnight, loves ya Sammy." Kandis whispered._

"_Loves ya to Kandi, sleep tight." Sam said while walking to his car._

_**One Week Later:**_

"_Hey, Sam I have to talk to you." Kandis told Sammy as he enter her house._

"_Okay Kandi what's up?" asked intrigued by the serious look of Kandis._

"_Sam I don't know how to tell you this but…" she started but was cut off by Sam._

"_Its you not me… right…" Sam said. _

"_Oh Sammy, I'm sorry" she said hugging him._

"_Kandi, don't be; we just started drifting apart, trying to hold on to something that was gone long ago."he said trying to comfort her._

"_Yeah" she agreed nodding. _

"_But where still B.F.F right?" she asked nudging him playfully. _

"_Gee Kandi we just ended an almost three year relationship, aren't we suppose to be spiteful and angry?" Sam asked. _

"_Okay Sammy you asked for it" she said turning around and gave him the angriest look she could muster; but before she could say anything Sam fell to his knees laughing._

"_Gosh Sam I am trying here" she said before joining her ex on the floor laughing. _

"_Okay Kandi I guess we are B.F.F." he said with a smile. _

"_See I told you" she said giving him another hug._

_**Flash back over**_

After Sam was finishing his tale, he turned to see his friend halfway down the court; before he could question it Derek answered his unspoken question.

"Wow, you think Kandi will date me…" Derek asked while running knowing his friend would hit him once he caught him. With that Sam bolted after his friend.

**(Monday Oct 10****th**** Derek and Sam are chatting in the hallway at school getting ready to **

**Leave for day)**

"Seriously dude, your stepsister is…" Sam said smiling watching the object of his affection gracefully descend the stairs.

"Not one word Sam" Derek warned his friend.

"Aw, D come on she is …" Sam was cut off by his cell phone.

"Saved by the bell" Derek sang.

"Hey Kandi what's up?" Sam asked into the phone.

"Oh Kandi, I love you!"Derek yelled next to Sam, earning him a slap upside the head.

"Kandi, what you…you really…okay…". "D, Kandi says she loves you to" Sam said shaking his head knowing what Derek was going to say and ask next.

"I knew it, but does she love me or my body?" he asked doing vogue poses. "See Kandi I told you… oh hell no, Kandi really that's a bad..Okay..But you know what he is...Okay." Sam said giving up trying to stop Kandi from increasing Derek ego.

"She said your body." Sam answered his crazy friend trying to hide the grin on his face.

"I knew it no one can resist this body" Derek yelled earning a head shake from a passing teacher.

**Meanwhile on the phone :**

**Kandis and Sam's Conversation:**

"Derek is too crazy!" Kandis said laughing

"Yes he is, and you just made it worst".

"Sorry…" she said sounding a bit to serious for Sam's liking.

"Its okay it was bound to happen anyway, so what's up?" Sam asked.

"Oh can you come by today?" Kandis finally asked after a couple of deep breaths.

"Yeah sure I'll be there in about an hour." Sam said

"That will be great." She sounded a bit upset and relived at the same time.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked picking up on her mood, you don't know each other as long as they have and not be able to pick up on each others emotion.

"Oh yeah, well… um I will tell you when you get here." She answered.

"Okay loves ya." Sam said knowing that he was not going to get any answers until he went to her home later.

"Loves ya to, see ya soon." She said, relived that he was not going to drill her about what was the matter. He would know soon enough, hell she just found out herself and was trying to comprehend it all now.

**End Call**

Derek caught bits of the conversation and the look on Sam face was a bit unusual. So he asked him was everything okay?

"I don't know, I gotta jet, and I'll talk to you later." Sam answered his friend

"Okay later dude." Derek said giving his friend a knuckle bump.

"Later." Sam said returning the gesture.

As he ran towards his black '04 Ford F-150; suddenly he felt something was very wrong. Kandi never held out on telling him anything, even after their breakup, he was the first to know about anything. He hoped everything was alright.


	3. Say What?

**I Don't Anything... But I would like to... So Owners of LWD You still got my number right... I got the money ;)**

**AN: Sorry it took me so long, working as a Nanny Is Hard... Well enough of my complaining please Enjoy **

**Ps I Have some photos on my profile that go along with the story..**

**Oct 10th later that day at the James residence:**

"Hey Kandi are you here?" Sam called out as he let himself in which he often did, Kathy said since he was there so often, he might as well have a key.

"Yeah, I'm in the kitchen."Kandis called out.

He walked in found her with her head down on the island. "Hey Mama Kathy" he called after noticing her standing by the oven.

"Hey Sammy." She said hugging him.

"Okay" she said letting go; "I'll be in the family room if you need me she directed the last part to her daughter.

"Okay, Mum." Kandis said finally picking her head off the table and taking her turn to hug Sam.

He returned the hug but he felt, that Kandis was about to drop a bomb, but he had no clue what it could be. What seem to be an eternity of silence (only about five seconds). Sam spoke up; "What's going on." "You might want to sit down, she said taking a breath.

"Al…Alright, he stuttered out, taking a seat.

After a calming breath, Kandis did indeed drop a bomb, one hell of a bomb.

"I'm Three months pregnant."

She said looking at him.

"You… Huh?" Sam was in shock to put in mildly.

"I know you must be in shock, I plan on keeping the baby and I don't expect anything, I just wanted to let you know." She said in one shaky breath.

"Hearing this Sam stood, finally shaking the shock off and grabbed Kandis into a hug.

"Kandis, how could you think, I would not want to be there, we may not be together, but that's our child growing in your stomach." He said rubbing her stomach.

"Thank you Sam" she said smiling.

"See Kandi, I told you, my Sammy boy was a good boy." Her mother said coming into the room; she had obviously been listening in from the other room.

"Ah mama Kathy…", Sam swallowed the lump back that was building ; "Not, to jinx, anything, but why have you not killed me?" he asked slowly getting behind Kandis.

Laughing she took a seat, gesturing him to sit next to her. " If Kandis, dad was still alive, you would be on a milk carton by now." She said looking at him in the eyes. Sam smiled nervously. "Although I would have rather been older than twenty-eight…" this earned a laugh from Kandis, which she retaliated with a playful glare ; she continued, "Anyway, as I was saying, although I would have loved to be a much older grandma, you have to realize that God has a reason and a purpose for everything; what's done is done, so why yell and come up with 'what-ifs'." She said and gave Sam and Kandis a hug. "Now, it's time, for me to get 'World's Best Grandma' shirts." She replied grinning and caressing her daughter's stomach.

"Not, even born and spoiled rotten". Kandis said, causing the room to fill with laughter.

After talks about their plans and future doctor appointments; Sam said his good byes and headed home.

He had to go home and tell his mother. He and Kandis decided that this news about the baby was on a need to know basis. They love there friends but there friends had big mouths.

Forty five minutes later he arrived at his house, and still had no idea how to break the news to his mother. Really 'hey ma, I'm gonna be a Dad in about seven months'; just didn't seem it would cut it. He really didn't want to shock his mom; four years ago when she was diagnose with cervical cancer, had been the worst time of his life, and since then he had walked on eggshells around her, never wanting to cause her any problems, or any complications. Anna, his mother told him countless times to be a regular kid, get into some mischievous once in a while, but he was just so scared that he would cause her to get sick again. Now he was planning to tell her he was about to be a father. He tried to delay telling her, but Kandi and Kathy told him it was better to tell sooner rather than later. So now he was in front of his house, shaking with his keys in his hand. Finally he took a breath and 'grew some' and opened the door. Hey his mom did say be a kid and get into a little devilment, he thought as he turned on the light to the hallway to his mom's room.

"Hey Mom, you up?" he asked knocking on her door.

"Yeah honey, just paying some bills." Anna said smiling.

"Oh, Um…I…" Sam stuttered.

"What is it Sammy?" Anna asked looking at her son looking rather worried.

"Uh, funny you should ask that; you know Kandi?" Sam started and stopped while pacing the room.

"Yeah, how is she, is everything alright?" she asked becoming more and more concerned with her sons odd behavior.

"Ah she's good so is Mama Kathy" he said smiling. Finally he stop pacing and looked into his mother eyes. "Well mom in seven months your gonna be a grandma." He said smiling and sitting down next to his mother.

Her eyes got wide, at the moment he knew he had got his looks from his mom; she looked just like he did when Kandi had told him earlier.

"Wow, baby." she said smiling. "A grandma, huh; to say I am surprised would be an understatement" she replied standing up. Sam just looked wide eyed, waiting for some yelling a slap or something.

"Stop looking so tense love, this is not an ideal situation you and Kandi are still babies yourselves; but what's done is done." She paused and looked at Sam grabbing his hand, "And I know you will make one hell of a father" she continued.

Sam smiled and grabbed his mother in a bone crushing hug, he was so fortunate to have such a caring mother and hoped he could be half as good of a father as she was a mother. "Thanks mom" he said smiling and giving her a peck on the cheek as he walked out to go to bed, today had been one hell of a day and he was exhausted.

Anna smiled and then frowned; she had lied to her son. She wasn't paying bills she was looking over her test results from the doctor, her cancer showed some signs in returning. But she would worry about that later. For now she had to call the worlds second greatest Grandma, she smiled at the thought of what Kathy would say to that when she told her. "I'm going to be a grandma; Grandma Anna has a nice ring to it" she whispered to herself.


	4. To Tell or Not To Tell

_** AN :Still Don't Own Anything.**_

_**PS: The profiles of Anna, Kathy and Kandis are on My profile page**_

_**Oh and Ralph,Emily,Derek, Kandis, and Sam are childhood friends**_

_**Also Casey and Sam are not dating yet and she has not met Kandi.  
**_

_**Oct 11th **_

_**James Residence - 9:45 am**_

_**A shrill ring echoes around the house.**_

"Shello, Kandi on the line." Kandis sang into the receiver.

"Hello Dandi Kandi." The voice on the other end said with a hint of laughter in her voice.

"Oh hey other mama, hows it goes?" Kandi asked leaning against the fridge smiling, just like Sam's relationship with Kathy, Kandis also considered Anna like a second mother.

"I'm good, and congrats baby." Anna said smiling.

"Thanks, when Sam told you did he look constipated?" Kandi asked giggling.

"You know what… now that I think about he did." she said laughing

"Ha, I Knew he would." Kandi declared still laughing.

"Okay, baby take care of your self, I'm going to try and see you this weekend; now let me talk to the World's Second Greatest Grandma." Anna said trying to keep the laughter that was trying to erupt at bay.

"Oooh, No you didn't." Kandis said laughing.

"Mum, other Mama, said she wants to talk to the world's second greatest grandma." Kandis yelled upstairs.

"No she didn't she must want to talk to herself." Kathy said coming down and grabbing the phone. She motioned Kandi to go upstairs and rest for a bit, the child hadn't rested at all last night.

Kandis pouted but did what she was told. Indeed she was tired; worrying that Sam wasn't going to tell his mum had her up all night. Now that everyone who needed to know knew, she felt like a weight was off her shoulder but now everything was about to change; with that thought she drifted off into a deep slumber.

_**Downstairs on the Phone**_

"I'm guessing with that second best crack, you heard about our babies and their baby." Kathy said sitting down on the sofa.

"Yep, wow grandmas who would have thought." Anna said

"I know what you mean, I wished they would have waited, but I'm looking forward to spoiling my grandbaby." Kathy replied with a short laugh.

"Ditto." Anna said laughing.

Pausing for a moment, "have you told him?" Kathy questioned with no humor present.

"No" Anna answer, she didn't need to ask she knew exactly what Kathy was referring to. Kathy was the only one beside the doctor and herself about the resurfacing of the cancer symptoms.

"Anna, you shouldn't wait, you have to tell him, you can't keep this from him." Kathy whispered just in case Kandi was up and snooping.

"I know, I know Kathy, you know how Sam is, and with the news of the baby he already has enough on his plate." Anna reasoned.

"I see where you are coming from, and I remember how Sam was during that time, and I don't ever want to see him like that again but…" Kathy's counter was cut off by Anna.

"Exactly Kathy, I don't want to see him like every again, and anyway right now its just speculation all the test aren't done yet, so we don't know yet" explained Anna.

"Okay An, but if something changes you have to tell him." Kathy said finally giving up.

"I promise, love." Anna reassured her friend.

"You better, or else..." Kathy halfheartedly threatened.

"I know… anyway I told Dandi that I will try and make it up there this weekend." Anna said relived that Kathy had finally stopped pushing her to tell Sam.

"Okay, Hon I hope you come, and I will talk to you later." Kathy told her.

"Okay, love I will talk to you later." Anna finished and hung up the phone.

Anna sat back and hoped that she would not have to tell Sam anything and that everything would be alright; across the town Kathy was thinking the same thing. They never wanted to see Sam like that again.

_**October 11****th**** 12:30 pm.**_

_**JJ Thompson High **_

**_Lunch: the sound of talking, and laughter fill the air_.**

"Yo Sammy boy, thanks for saving me a spot." Derek said, cutting a least twenty people waiting in line for their lunch.

"You know other people want to eat." Sam told his buddy as he shook his head at his actions.

"Well, then they should have punctual friends, then they to could enjoy the perks." Derek explained as he reached for a pudding.

"Dumb ass" Sam muttered paying for his and Derek's meal.

"So, is Kandi okay?" Derek asked walking to their table.

"Huh, oh yeah she is good." Sam stuttered, raking his mind for anything that would distract his friend from the topic.

"Okay, so what was that about yesterday?" Derek questioned with his brow raised.

"Um…she..." Sam tried, he couldn't think of a single thing, he was the best friend of the 'lord of lies' and couldn't think of a thing; where was his perks, he thought.

Sam sighed and started "You are our one of our best friends; I should go ahead and tell you."

Derek just stared motioning with his hands for him to continue.

"Well…,um you see…" but Sam stopped himself, remembering the time when he and Kandi first started dating and he told Derek who mentioned it to Ralph, who happen to tell Emily who then posted it on our school website.

"Well..." Derek said breaking Sam out of his mental tug-a-war.

"Um, she is just having trouble with school, is all." Sam said hoping Derek would take the bait.

"That's it; I thought something was really wrong." Derek hollered pointing his spoon at Sam.

"Really wrong with who?" Ralph asked sitting next to Sam.

"Oh hey man" Derek greeted, while Sam nodded.

"Sup, guys…So what's wrong with who?" Ralph asked popping a tater tot in his mouth.

"Whom." Casey corrected him, as her and Emily joined them.

"Hey guys…Derek" She greeted smiling at Sam and Ralph, and glaring at Derek; receiving a wave from the two and a middle finger from Derek. Emily waved and giggled at the actions of Casey and Derek.

"Well?" Ralph asked, looking between Sam and Derek.

"Oh, it's just Kandi; she called Sam yesterday asking him to come over like it was some kind of emergency…" Derek explained pausing to finish off his pudding; "But it was nothing she, was just worried about school" he finished with and eye roll.

"Well, it's only natural to be worried about ones grades." Casey spoke up.

"Spoken like a true Keener." Derek sneered.

"Not, Kandi she is naturally smart, like you." Ralph said to Casey.

"Aw, how sweet" gushed Casey as she pecked him on the cheek.

"You know we should pass on a 'Don't worry, you'll do fine' card and get the whole school and the neighborhood to sign it for her." Emily said smiling and grabbing Casey… no doubt to start making the card.

Sam just sat back and watched his friends, shaking his head. What would have happen if he had told them the truth, would they have passed a 'Congrats on the Teen Pregnancy Card'. He would eventually tell them, maybe after the baby was born. Shaking out of his thoughts reached for his food which had some how disappeared. "Derek…" he yelled; as his friend sprinted for the doors of the cafeteria laughing his butt off.


End file.
